Midgets and Marauders
by GinevraFangirl
Summary: It's the Marauder's 7th year at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin is simply doing his prefect duties when he meets an interesting 11-year-old. Pure Marauding and Jily fluff! Contains OC


Disclaimer: Bla, Bla, Bla. Nope. No JKR-Queen-Of-The-World here!

Midgets and Marauders

Remus Lupin, ever the responsible Prefect called out at the Welcoming Feast.

„First Years! Follow me!"

„That's right, midgets! Follow Moony and he'll show you where you can build your nests!"

Remus turned to Sirius with a disapproving frown, but before he could say anything, someone else spoke up.

„Excuse me, -Not-A-Prefect, we are not midgets. It seems your under-developed brain could not comprehend that we are in fact, younger members of your own species, and simply assorted a general term which is scientifically inaccurate."

It was a young girl, who had her arms crossed and was admonishing Sirius with an eyebrow raised.

Remus burst out laughing, and Sirius simply stared at the girl in astonishment before a huge grin broke out on his face.

„Oh dear, you remind me of a very specific person a few years ago."

She smirked at him. „Well you don't know me yet. I won't be reminding you of anybody, just make my own impression." Her eyebrow was still raised.

„Damn, girl. Where did you learn to raise an eyebrow like that?" asked Sirius.

Keeping a completely straight face, she replied, „Minnie."

„As in...?"

„Miverva McGonagall. Our Transfiguration Professor. Deputy Headmistress. Surely you know her?"

Sirius looked at her in disbelief, before slamming his hand on the table.

„That's it! Prongs, Wormtail, Moony, we are having a Meeting right now."

The audience looked confused. Including James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin.

„First point of address, I nominate this girl to become a Honorary Marauder."

„Calm down, Pads, why?" James intercepted his best friend.

„Why? Why? Have you listened to what came out of her mouth right now?"

„Now, wait a minute. I don't even know your names. Well, I do, but I don't think Pads, Wormtail, Moony and Prongs are your real names. And what the hell is a Marauder, let alone an Honorary one?" The girl interrupted.

„One after the other. Now this is Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter, and I am Sirius Black."

She smirked at him, and re-raised that eyebrow. „Siriusly?"

All the four boys laughed.

„I see what you mean Padfoot." James chuckled.

Sirius nodded. „She's perfect."

At that moment, Lily joined them.

„What's this, hmm? Has the Sirius Black fallen in love?"

„Yes, and I don't think its a big comfort really. He's such a cougar." It was the girl who spoke up.

Lily looked at her in surprise. „Who're you?"

„A Honorary Marauder apparently, even though I have no clue what that means."

„Really? I thought I was the only H.M. around!"

The girl smiled at Lily. „You're Head Girl. Could you please tell me what my new position entails?"

„Hey, I'm Head Boy! Why haven't you asked me?"

„You have to actually wear the badge, Prongs." Both of them replied at the same time. Then they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

„Alright, now Prefects, escort the other first-years to their dormitories. We need to induct this one." James commanded.

They waited till the Great Hall was empty.

„Now, what's your name?"

„Lynx."

„Lynx? Lynx what?"

„Just Lynx. That's the name you want to know."

Remus fianlly understood. „You want Lynx to be your Marauding name?"

„Lynx is my Marauding name. From your talk till now, I have concluded that the Marauders are some sort of group consisting of the four of you. Going by the way Padfoot's eyes lit up when I called her Minnie, I am guessing you are some sort of troublemakers. The other students clearly admire you, so you must be succesful have been succesful in your pranking. Since Prongs has been made Head Boy, he is probably a good student and good leader, which means he is probably also your leader. Moony is a Prefect, which means he is the voice of reason. Pads comes up with the ideas. Wormtail has no clear discerning qualities, but since he is a Marauder, that must be exactly why he is one. Lily here, is Head Girl, which means she is probably very smart and guessing by the reactions of your fellow classmates, she wasn't made a Honorary Marauder until recently, and probably had some sort of feud with you before. As for Lily and James, they are definitely in love. Girls don't look at him much, so he must have been in love with her for a long time, I am guessing 4th or 5th year, and it is a recent development for Lily. All my assumptions have informed me that you five are an interesting group, with surely lots of drama, and hell yeah, I want to join. And since you have animal names that are either based on your patronuses or animagus forms, (and I am leaning towards the latter), and I am not an animagus yet, I chose the name of my patronus."

They were staring at Lynx in awe. Most of her assumptions were spot on, and James and Lily and blushed deeply when she told them they were in love.

Remus recovered first. „You should have been in Ravenclaw."

„No Ravenclaw would actually want to be a Marauder after making those assumptions."

„True."

Peter addressed James and Lily. „See, she hardly knows you and can tell you're in love. Just get on with it!"

Sirius laughed and muttered, „That's what she said."

Peter blushed. Lynx had heard the quip and turned to Sirius.

„No way you just made a 'that's what she said joke' in front of an eleven-year-old."

He raised his eyebrows. „No way did said eleven-year-old understand the 'that's what she said' joke."

„No way you didn't feel ashamed for making said joke."

He frowned. „Shit. I can't think of a comeback."

Lynx smirked triumphantly. „I couldn't have you have the last word, could I?"

Sirius and the others laughed. James and Lily had gotten over their embarassment.

Remus spoke up. „Repeat after me: I swear to become a Honorary Marauder. Never give up on my brothers and sisters. Never betray their confidence. Make my mark as a legendary Hogwarts prankster. Never break my oath."

Lynx repeated it while holding her hand to her heart.

„What's the first thing you will do now?" asked James.

„Initiate Operation Jily Forever."

They looked confused, so she explained. „Muggles combine the names of a couple to give them a couple name. James and Lily's couple name is Jily."

Sirius looked like an overgrown puppy. „Yes! I love Jily! I vote for Initiation."

James and Lily looked at each other alarmed, as if to say: Uh-Oh.

* * *

Remus and Sirius talked in the dining room of Nr. 12 Grimmauld Place.

„Hey, do you remember Lynx, the second Honorary Marauder?" asked Remus.

„Oh, that girl. Yes, I wonder what happened to her. Think we can meet her one day?" Sirius looked excited at the prospect.

Just then, Tonks came in.

„Hey, boys! What are you talking about?"

Remus blushed slightly and answered. „Just an old friend from Hogwarts."

Sirius clutched his heart. „My one true love."

Remus and Tonks laughed.

„Sounds interesting. Do tell me more!"

„We met her on the day of the Welcoming Feast in our seventh year. She was only eleven, but was more mature that James. We made her an Honorary Marauder."

„Wow, she must have been special. What was her name?"

„We don't know. Always called her Lynx. It was her Marauding name."

Tonks froze. „Lynx?"

Sirius noticed. „Yeah, do you know her?"

„Her real name was Sandy Mitchell. She was my neighbour. A couple of years older to me."

„Do you know where she is now?"

Her eyes filled with tears, and their hearts sank. „I was 10 years old. We were just hanging out in our backyard when Bellatrix came for me. She sensed something was wrong, and pushed me under the table. When dear Aunt Bella arrived, she asked Sandy where I'd gone. Sandy only insulted her. So she... she was tortured. Never betrayed my position, but sacrificed her life for me. Mum and Dad came before Bella found me, so she left."

Remus and Sirius felt terrible. Lynx had been a true Marauder, sacrificing herself to protect her loved ones. Much more than Peter. She was so full of life. Even though he only knew her for a year, she had helped Jily get together, healed them after full-moon madness and patrolled so they wouldn't be caught during troublemaking. They swore to get revenge.

However, Lynx wasn't the only Marauder to fall by a Death Eater's hands, and she certainly wasn't the last.

A/N: Hope you liked the story and don't feel that sad! The idea for this came to me while I was in the shower this morning, and while writing decided to add a bit of background on her. Please tell me if you liked it! Just something on the side. I shall still post the next chapter of LINNAH this weekend.


End file.
